Watching Friends
by butterflyblonde
Summary: To take Harry's mind off the death of his godfather, Ginny Weasley makes up a game of wathcing the various couples of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. But what happens if when forgotten feelings resurface, the truth comes out? And when friends become lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**WATCHING FRIENDS - A HP FANFIC**

_**Chapter One- Watching**_

"Are you there?" he asked. "Hmm…" she replied in the seductive voice that drove him wild. "I thought you where just going to leave me here by myself!" he joked, a feeble one at that. "Now why would I do that?" she joked back, before grabbing his hand and pulling him, giggling, into the pantry.

It was the third time Harry and Ginny had done this this week- first time today. And no, it's not what you're thinking. Since the beginning of this summer, many moons ago, Harry and Ginny had amused themselves by spying on the various couples of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. For Ginny- it was a way to stop Harry thinking about Sirius, at least for the time being (not to mention an excellent way to get gossip she told me years later). For Harry- it was a way to forget about Sirius, at least for the time being. Also- and Harry only admitted it to himself, it was also a way to spend time in close proximately to the pretty redhead- to here her stifle a laugh (her beautiful tinkling laugh). Ever since the incident at the Department of Mysteries ("not that he wanted to think about that" he told me), Harry had started noticing that Ginerva Molly Weasley was no longer a little girl, but in fact a beautiful young women- with her porcelain skin and smattering of the freckles he loved, contrasting with her flame-coloured hair… her chocolate brown eyes that he could just lose himself in if he ever needed to get away… her slightly pouting lips- so soft looking he could only imagine what they would be like upon his….

"HARRY! Someone's coming!" The girl who he had just been dreaming about brought him back to earth. Slowly the opened the door to see who today's victim was...

It was Lupin and Tonks.

Ginny widened her eyes at Harry. "I already knew, I heard them in Lupins room last night". Ginny started shaking, trying not to laugh ("there she goes being so god-damn cute again" smiled Harry), but Harry quickly shushed her. They turned to watch the couple…

They where staring into each others eyes- looking so loved up that it made Harry slightly nauseous (and caused him a pang of jealously as he wished he could ever be like that with the pretty girl next to him). Lupins fingers ran up and down Tonks' back whilst hers held his shoulders. Remus quickly looked around to check that they weren't being watched ("Ha!" Ginny sniggered, loosing her perfect lady-like composure for once, and turning Harry on to say in the least), then started kissing deeply, her hands underneath his shirt and he dipped her onto the dinner table and proceeding to smooch her. Harry- getting bored, went back to dreaming of the redhead who had stolen his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

WATCHING FRIENDS - A HP FANFIC Chapter Two - The Truth about Ron & Hermione After dinner on the same night as our story began, our male and female leads had decided to retire to their respective bedrooms for the night. They were both in great spirits- it was plain to be, or anyone else at Number 12 on this particular occasion, that these two enjoyed each others company. As a matter of fact, it was only a matter of time before they...

Where was I? Oh, right.

Anyway, the young lovers - oblivious to the fact they were in love and destined to be with each other- had bade each other goodnight. Both had just entered their rooms when Harry heard his loves scream. He ran towards her, and skidded unspectacularyly to a stop - godsmacked by the appearence of his two best friends.  
Now normally, you and I'd think that seing his friends - who he sees on a daily basis, no less - and being shocked, would be just a touched off being crazy. But I'm sure you'll forgive them, my friend, as I did; for it was Ron and Hermione as you've never seen them before.

Ron and Hermione where sitting on her bed- semi-naked and sweaty. Ron was topless and Hermione had only her bra on - but thankfully both had their bottoms halves covered. Their faces where red and flushed, but Harry knew that their- and his and Ginny's- embarrassment was only minutely part of their current red colouring. Imagine- being caught with your lover in the middle of your- ahem- 'act'! My God, it was a classic (emarrassing) moment. Trust me- I was there.

A moment passed, before poor, sweet Ron started to speak (or actually, stutter). "Harry, mate. I- We... C-can - what happened was... We were just... Well, you saw, you know," he finished rather lamely, his ears now redder than his sisters crimson hair. Harry, beside his better judgement ("I honestly didn't want to! Swear!") started to laugh harder than he had since... well, since the summer before this. He turned to Ginny, who was just staring there gapping at them, and said "Well, at least they're semi-clothed. C'mon Gin, let's give them some privacy, aye?" before grabbing her gently by the elbow ("How I shivered when I realized what I was doing," he later admitted to me only) and lead his gibsmakced lovely out of the the room. "Later lovebirds," he added to the caught couple, before closing the door, winking, behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Hey hey all! Thank you so much to Stargaser55, harryginnyluv4ever, loveXhate and artemisfowl07 for reviewing- YOU GUYS ROCK! LOL! I'm so sorry about the short chapters- I promise this will be my last one !

Disclaimer- I OWN ALL! No, not really . You know the drill…

**Chapter Three- One that Note**

Hello again, my dear friends! To start us of with the next chapter of our enchanted tale, a recap of what happened many moons ago.

_He turned to Ginny, who was just staring there gapping at them, and said "Well, at least they're semi-clothed. C'mon Gin, let's give them some privacy, aye?" before grabbing her gently by the elbow ("How I shivered when I realized what I was doing," he later admitted to me only) and lead his gobsmakced lovely out of the room. "Later lovebirds," he added to the caught couple, before closing the door, winking, behind him._

Ginny let Harry lead her out of the room and into the hallway- she was too… shocked (she guessed) to object (and- as she told me last night as I sat typing the tale- he was gorgeous- she was crazy not to let him). So she just let his strong, masculine hands lead her to… well, she didn't know and frankly, for the first time in Ginerva's life, she didn't care. All our fave redhead new was that she Harry, or another witness (namely me) to tell her the 'grotesque' (her words- but it was her brother and her best friend, after all) image that was now seared into the back of her mind was a mere hallucination. No such luck.

"Well, how long have you known?" Harry asked her, grinning, the devilish grin that made his emerald eyes light up brilliantly (the laughter still hadn't left his system yet- and can still be seen even today when he relives the tale). "I-whah?" his love answered- she had only now regained the power of speech, though her brain was still not functioning properly. "How. Long. Have. You. Known. About. Ron. And. Hermione?" Harry asked slowly, as if he was speaking to an exceptionally dumb person (God knows he was right!), the mischievous glint still obvious in from behind his glasses. "Oh!" Gin came back to her senses, "I dunno..." She averted her eyes. Oh, not because he was hideously deformed or anything (as anyone with half a brain knows, she thinks the exact opposite), but because she wasn't being completely honest. The truth was she exactly how long her brother had been shagging-Oops, slip of the tongue! I mean _snogging _his girl for. It all started (as everything does) on the return trip of the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Ron had been of to do 'Prefect Duties', leaving Ginny alone with Harry. But, an hour and a food trolley later- they still hadn't returned. So brave Gin let her curiosity get the better of her, and, with Harry's persuasion, went to find them. What poor, innocent Ginny (cough cough) didn't bargin for was ton find said prefects making out in an abandoned compartment ("It was even worse than the time I found Percy in the same position!" she later screamed to me- not out of anger but embarrassment), but that's what happened. The couple made her swear on Harry's life that she would not tell anyone. Mind you, that was going to be hard now…

"Gin, I know you're not telling me the truth." Whispered Harry, now sitting on the ground near his bed, before pulling her down to sit beside him. "And I also know that there's only one way to make you tell…" he said tantalizingly to her ear, making her shiver in delight. "And it's… like… THIS!" Harry grabbed the petite girl started tickling her. Over and over they rolled, laughing and shrieking (how inappropriate her mother would think, if, my friends, I was stupid enough to tell her). Finally, Ginny was on top of Harry, having pinned his arms to his side, panting. The two looked into each others eyes. "Gin…" Harry was cut off as the pretty redhead leaned in towards him. In slow motion (I _know _ it wasn't really- but it sets the seen, alright my friends?), their eyes fluttered closed… they knew what was about to happen… his hand touched her hair… their lips so close they could feel each others warmth…

_To Be Continued…_

A/N- LOL I see why authors love cliffies. Don't worry- Chappie 4 will be up in the next few days- AND it's a long one. I can't believe I'm nearly half-way through- I've planned for this story to be eight chapters long- but there will probs be a sequel. Oh, and if anyone can guess who I am (the one telling the story) I'll Give you some chocolate… LOL


	4. AUTHORS APOLOGY

Heey all! Umm yeh uv probably guessed that I wont be continuing this story. A BIG SORRY TO ALL MY READERS! Anyway, iv got a proposition for u. iv started writing something completely UN harry potter! Umm yeh, its still only work in progress, but I have big plans for it. If u want me 2 personally email it to u, then just review this with your email addy written out on it. Otherwise, it will be up on my site  (wwwdotmaddyrichardsdotcom). Happy reading! Maz xo


End file.
